narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shadowpuppy270343
HOW TO USE MY TALK PAGE*** Recently I've been having issues with who leaves what and who wants what because everything keeps running together. ^( '-' )^ So to fix that issue I'm going to have to assign a rule to using my talk page. **PLEASE READ.** Instructions: 1.) Press the arrow next to "Leave Message" and select "Edit." 2.) Select your category. (The categories are differentiated by the large headings. For example, the heading "Can you help me with my wiki please?" has to do with issues on your wiki page. It is just that - only issues regarding your wiki page, nothing else - so please do not post a question regarding something unrelated on a certain category. ≧ω≦) 3.) Write your message, and remember to leave your signature at the end. Correct grammar would be appreciated!'' '' Don't worry about those lines, I'll add those myself. Thanks so much! Can you check out my oc please? Helloooo~ I need some help/ critiques. I want to improve my OC Kiku and make her perfect (but not mary-sue-ish. You get what I mean?) Please comment about anything that seems wrong and needs to be improved. Thank you~! ~Kitty Kozuki ---- Um, it's from the Mei article. I need help with my stats. T_T I might heighten the Part II improvement, but below 28.~yinyang80 ---- hey. can you check out my oc please. :) tell me if shes good or not, etc. how do you add another box for the info. i wanna make one for putting her jutsus in there thanks. :P Sera-Ryuzaki 19:08, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Sera -- thank you so much for leaving a message! I changed the stats, and yes I drew the pictures thanks again! (: Sera-Ryuzaki 07:57, June 22, 2012 Yo, wanted to comment about the picture you showed me of your OC. :D Anyways, they do look sort of a like. xD I was just curious~ Thank you for showing me too. :) Annichole 22:15, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- I have a question. Can you please see if my characters a re Mary-Sueish, because I wanted to ask an expert (characters: Takashi Shizen , Kiyoshi Shizen , Hanako Shizen , and Kenshin Otoko ). I really wanted to ask an expert, since Im not sure. And note Kenshin is a kage so... of my original Hidden Village: Keikokugakure CANALstreet1 04:05, November 5, 2012 HEY me again co0kieRa1der i need u to check out my latest oc and edit what needs to be doe thanks kemono thanks XD Co0kieRa1der 05:45, December 12, 2012 (UTC) -- HEY ME AGAIN CO0KIRA1DER UMM CAN YOU GET MY OC KEMONO MORE VIEWS PLEASE I WANT HIS NAME TO GO AROUND THANKS THANKS Co0kieRa1der 15:53, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- I added another one of my OCs and I'm almost done with Fumihiko. The new OC is Chise Baisotei. FamilyScribe (talk) 17:58, December 19, 2012 (UTC)FamilyScribe Could you look at my OC Akua Uchiha and give me some advice on how I can improve her or how she stands at the moment, please and thank you? BlackYinWhiteYang (talk) 00:03, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hi, could you please check out my OC Emiko Asanga? Kind of give me some advice on how to improve her and kind of critique it? Be as hard as you can! I want to know what's wrong with my Oc from other people veiw. Please be your harshest! I thank you if you do this! Daddyismyhero (talk) 22:51, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hello, I was wondering if you could look at my OC Kameko Nara and tell me what you think of her background? FamilyScribe (talk) 00:05, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey there! I'm sorry to bother you again but a user named Next Uchiha altered my Daisuke Uchiha page wihtout my permission and turned my character into his own. http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Daisuke_Uchiha?s=wl I can't remove his edits because of conflicting users making changes to the post so is there any way that you can remove what he did or would he have to do that himself? BlackYinWhiteYang (talk) 21:29, May 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hi again, can I ask if you could help me with my character's stats? I think they're a little high, but I'm not sure what I should lower. He's smart and quick (taijutsu). The rest I'm not completly sure about. His Genjutsu or Strength would be the weakest in his skills. Ninjutsu being his basic skill. What do you think? Thanks again. c: ItchTehGlitch (talk) 02:58, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hi, this is Wheremightibe here, just wondering if you could check out the in-progress pages for my OC and her clan! http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Nishimura_Hiroko and http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Nishimura_Clan Pretty please? Wheremightibe (talk) 04:44, July 24, 2013 (UTC) -- It's me again! So I already replied to your comment but just in case you didn't see it (I love redundancy systems): Thanks so much! The reason for her isolation as a child was because of her grandfather's insistence that she and her cousins be educated within their family compound. I just haven't added that on yet in the background. She wasn't friendless - she had her cousins and her grandmother and to some extent, her grandfather. Honestly, she kind of sucks at Kenjutsu. I just want to find a way to put that gently lol. As for the earth type, I added this before I created the page for her cousins as a reference to add for later. I'll remove it right now. Lightning is definitely her thing, but only later on. She relies pretty heavily on her Kekkei Genkai early on. Water was just because I needed that to be used in conjuntion with lightning later on. I'll add onto the background immediately! Again, thanks so much for the critique! Wheremightibe (talk) 17:39, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Oh hi! I just wanted to say I need some help with my character. Check out my blogs on Rukia Ryoka. Thank you! Rukia Ryoka786 (talk) 22:57, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- It's been awhile so firstly hi again! I was wondering if you'd loo at some of my newer OCs that I'm working on when you have time. Akihito Chiba Shinku Sarutobi Kameko Nara I particularly want help with Shinku, who is for a next gen story. I don't want him to be a Gary Stu, but I also want him to be pretty powerful. FamilyScribe (talk) 23:37, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hi! Can you check out my OC Airin Uchimoto if she's ok, please? Thank you!^^ ~ Mayamyneko23 Can you help me with my wiki please? Hey, you know how you can have your astronological sign next to your OC's birthdate? How can I fit it in to actually look like it's from the Narutopedia? I have 3 OC already up on this site: Momoko Sora Daichi Sora Naomi Uzumaki When you have time, can you please message me on how to do that? BlossomsCherry(talk) 00:34, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ---- Okay Not quite sure, but it's not my wiki but it needs Hella loads of help. BLOG: Junko<--- This uhhh... I don't think the picture is quite uhm. Normal. I believe it'd be more of porn? Please help delete the picture I just can't bare seeing that thing. Kitty_Kozuki08:16, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hi, I would like to know how to make a box under the picture like the Naruto Wiki has so that I can include Personal, Rank, Family, Nature Type and Jutsu. Thank you for your help. Maddog24 (talk) 01:10, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ohayo! ^u^ Thank you for the warm welcome! Sorry if this is somewhere on here already, but can you add a stat box like the one on the actual Naruto Wiki pages here? Also, is there a way to have the tools/family/jutsus tab hide and unhide; like on the Official Naruto Wiki? I'm trying to get it to look exactly like one. *Perfectionist.* >.> Thanks for any help! :) ItchTehGlitch (talk) 09:04, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hi~ Sorry to bother you, but on my OC page, can you make the "blood release" icon smaller? it doesn't work when I do it... His names Megumi, here. Thanks for any help! Animegirl037 (talk) 12:52, June 11, 2013 (UTC)Animegirl037 -- Hi! I have a question for the infobox thing! How do you put headings like: Debut, Personal, Family etc. etc. Rank etc. Can you teach me? Thanks! Animegirl037 (talk) 00:23, May 21, 2013 (UTC)Animegirl037 Hi! Could you help me with my Wikia page for my OC Riku Sana? here I want to put all the Jutsu in the side boxes, instead of Abilities. And I'd like to make Abilities more detailed, if you have any thoughts.. I accidentally deleted Trivia and I wanted to keep it I also wanted to make more info in the box, ex: show the sign for Wind Release and Sand Release..and list all the Jutsu he can perform. Also- put the sign for the Sand Village (the actual name for it, too..) I need to add 3 more OC but I'd like to know how to do this first.. Thanks!! Shylyn-San (talk) 12:51, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hiya~ I would like some help, if you would be so kind to offer it. It's this: How can I make the picture I am using for my character all neat and not with that (slightly irritating in my opinion) space?? I'm knew at this, so if this is something considered obvious, I am sorry if I am acting or seem oblivious. Most probably... I am.. ^-^" I thank you for any help given. And I apologize for bothering, if that's the case. GoodGirl Irie? (talk) 10:14, November 23, 2012 (UTC) -- «To clarify, what you want is to have your pictures fill up the entire space of the box? With NO white space left?» Yes, exactly that. I would really appreciate help with that. ^-^ GoodGirl Irie? (talk) 18:06, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Could you please give me some help editing the Fumihiko page? FamilyScribe (talk) 03:43, December 11, 2012 (UTC)FamilyScribe -- I figured out the problems I was having, but I was wondering if you could maybe tell me what you think of my character. He's not quite complete, but I've got quite a bit of him done. He's Fumihiko Yamanaka. FamilyScribe (talk) 20:29, December 11, 2012 (UTC)FamilyScribe -- Do you now how to add the Clan symbol or a Clan section to the little side info boxes? FamilyScribe (talk) 04:59, December 12, 2012 (UTC)FamilyScribe -- Do you know how to add jutsu option to the side box? I need it on the Fumihiko page. FamilyScribe (talk) 23:39, December 18, 2012 (UTC)FamilyScribe Hey, sorry if this is not in the right category. Anyway, for when adding Categories to your OC wiki page, it doesn't have a drop down box for the Sarutobi clan. I just added it to my list anyway, but I wanted to let you know. CharlotteEstelle (talk) 02:26, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- I need help here I don't seam to be able to do the Link propplay and now not all of them go to the right place. please can you help me pleale? Thanks. Maybe if you could would you had a heading Quotes for me to please I can't seam to do it. On the page Natsui Hatake please. My enter botton don't seem to work on here eather I don't know if you can help me with that one. Hit It Bitch (talk) 22:24, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- Um...I'm not sure if this is only happening to me or if there's a site update, but when I try to edit my characters, the layout is completely different. As in, there's a bunch of weird signs everywhere and whatnot that makes it hard for me to fix anything. Will that be fixed soon? BlackYinWhiteYang (talk) 04:04, February 21, 2013 (UTC) -- Oh, I didn't want to delete the page completely. I just wanted to be able to get back to Visual Mode to make editing and adding things easier. I am only allowed to use Source Mode and I was wondering how I could get rid of all those codes. BlackYinWhiteYang (talk) 18:38, February 24, 2013 (UTC) -- Yeah, that's the message that shows up. What do you mean by: "You have to get rid of whatever is preventing you from getting back to Visual?" Or is that happening to everybody now?? Before I forget, I appreciate you helping me~ :D BlackYinWhiteYang (talk) 03:24, February 26, 2013 (UTC) -- I don't think I've copied anything before... BlackYinWhiteYang (talk) 04:30, February 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey you ^^ I need help, I want to make a own profile for my OC, where do I have to go? On "Create a wiki" or what? Answer me please, it would help me so much! NamikawaHitomi (talk) 22:32, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Akua_Uchiha?&cb=9434 http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Daisuke_Uchiha BlackYinWhiteYang (talk) 04:41, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hello! I'm sorry for the trouble, but can you help me? I have no clue what so ever on how to use Wiki. I'd appreciate it if you could take a quick look at my OC's page, Nyorai Uchiha. And, maybe some critiques on my character? Thanks! (: Don't know how to use signatures, either. Noob here. Phooo (talk) 01:37, February 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thank you so much!! You're awesome!! Finally got rid of them!~ <3 BlackYinWhiteYang (talk) 04:58, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hi. Sorry for the bother, but this is one quick question... How can i delete a page? I am going to delete my main OC page, because i am having some trouble in editing it. For sarters, whenever i am going to edit the page, it always goes to source mode, and when i want to switch to visual mode, it says Rich text editing has been disabled because the page contains complex code" "... and i don't understand and it is hard when i try to use the source mode, so i concluded to just delete the page and start another one. Thank you in advance :) Colorful mist (talk) 15:33, March 30, 2013 (UTC)colorful mist ---- Hi, can you help me with something? I'm sorry for the inconvience. How can one create a gray infobox and the stats table? I'm having some trouble with it. Can you make one on my oc's page- Kyo Kishimoto? :) 23:25, April 23, 2013 (UTC)Wiki Contributer -- Thank you so much! Though I am kind of confused though- can I change the page's name back to Kyo Kishimoto? I'm sorry, Akari Ishii is an old oc of mine. I hope this isn't too much to ask. I'm sorry, you don't have too. Thank you, anyway! :) 02:55, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Contributer Hi. Is it possible to change an articles name? If so how? FamilyScribe (talk) 04:06, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hello. I just recently found out that there are Naruto OC wikis existing and I decided to join here. Can I create one? Currycarliee (talk) 07:11, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey, why is my page Kohana Hara deleted? Thongchan (talk) 19:47, September 24, 2013 -- Oh okay. The whole thing was confusing and I didn't get most of the part of the instructions. Thongchan (talk) 20:11, September 24, 2013 -- Hello again. Is it okay if you could make a wiki page for me? Like everyone else has on their OC. I'm not sure, sorry. ^^'' You know the ones where all OCs have name, birthday, etc? Like those. ^^'' -- Kohana Hara ^.^ Should I send you some information of her? Thongchan (talk) 03:14, October 4, 2013 -- Thank you!! Thank you so much! Thongchan (talk) 05:51, October 5, 2013 Hello, it seems I can only edit my OC page in source mode. Is there any way to fix this? Thank you. Iamagirl (talk) 18:34, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Can you help me with my category issues please? I have 2 oc's (no more no less) and in future, i would like to make seperate pages for their Jutsu's, just like the Naruto Wiki does. I seen there is a Jutsu category but what is the maximum number of wiki pages i can use? Together i have a maximum of 20 jutsu's, is that too many? - I will not be making them all at once, just over time. On a side note, others can use these jutsu's i have created but there are a few i want to keep to my oc's only. Do i just write somewhere '''please do not use? :) LittleHercy (talk) 03:04, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I guess this is the right category? I'm terribly sorry about that! I guess I got a little bit carried away with the whole category thing /tears I'm really sorry about all the inconvenience caused by me. OTL - Kitty-Kozuki Hello, Thank you for sending me the message regarding the new rules with the Categories. I'm currently trying to delete the categories in my pages, however I'm having difficulty in doing that. Please could you give me assistance in how to delete them and to replace them with the categories such as "Draft" and "Finished"? I would be very helpful. Thank you XxM.Ixx (talk) 13:10, February 15, 2014 (UTC) http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/The_%C5%8Ckami_Clan http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Shiori_%C5%8Ckami http://narutooriginals.wikia.com/wiki/Gaiton_%C5%8Ckami These pages are "Drafts", and I do not have any pages which are "Finished", as these three pages are my only pages at the moment . Sorry for the inconvenience. XxM.Ixx (talk) 19:15, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Could you delete this page for me please? Hey^^ I'm re doing Kimiko so I want her page gone so I can restart it, if its possible could you delete her page, that would be much appreciated^^ ~~thank you~~ Quiet lights (talk) 16:30, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, there are 2 pages I don't need anymore. They are, Storm Release: Laser Speed Boost Storm Release: Plasma Wave and Storm Release: Laser Overlord. Can you delete these please? Thanks. Nxf11rocks (talk) 17:17, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Can you help me with my original village please? Hello I have just made my own village and I was wondering if I could make a page for it. Chemical-Kids (talk) 22:29, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Just saying hey~! ;3 (Random Category. Put anything you want! ^_^) Hello. Thanks for your comments on my page. I was wondering are than any site wide RPs going on. If not, would you be interested in starting one? I haven't done much RPing. What little I have done mostly been recently. I'm doing one now on naruto fanon wiki. I don't like how they're doing it over there. To haphazard to follow. I would like to do a site wide RP here, but with much more story line than just a bunch of battles. I'm not sure how many people are over here, but it seems enough for that. Message me if you're interested. '--CyberianGinseng 23:08, August 28, 2013 (UTC)' ---- I just want to thank you for helping me with the translations in my Oc 's Page =7=;; I'm actually grateful, so thank you <3 Allen-s-Hat (talk) 03:00, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- I just wanted to THANK YOU!!!! I can start over with new OCs. Really! Thank you~~ P.S: Would you mind checking this OC out? I don't know if she should be classified as a Mary Sue. nya Sabishi_nya OH GOSH I FEEL LIKE I'M ANNOYING YOU. ;m; Kitty KozukiKitty-chan 07:30, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Message! - '''Thank you '''for adding category's to my oc 'Akira', and for the warm welcoming!! You're doing great with this site, so helpful - Thank you, thank you, thank you LittleHercy (talk) 00:15, February 7, 2013 (UTC) LittleHercy hey :D Sera-Ryuzaki 16:29, June 28, 2012 (UTC)Sera NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'MA 8 MONTHS OLDER! PUP Marie-pc (talk) 02:27, June 10, 2013 (UTC)Marie-pc Hi! Thanks for fixing the symbols on my OC's information card. Didn't know how to do it by myself xD //xXElli-chanXx Thank you so much!! ♥ Natsue (talk) 04:49, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hey Shadow! My chat won't work on here. Can you send me a note on dA? CANALstreet1 (talk) 02:48, December 28, 2012 (UTC)CANALstreet1 Thank you. YukiSinceraUchiha (talk) 18:10, February 22, 2013(UTC)YukiSincersUchiha Hola! Hey Shadowpuppy, how've you been lately? --My name is Raven. Darth Raven. (talk) 15:11, February 25, 2013 (UTC) -- Yes, I knew what it meant XD. I used to take Spanish in school, though thankfully I've dropped it, it was my worst subject -___-. How is your tenure as admin here going thus far? ^^ --My name is Raven. Darth Raven. (talk) 23:28, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey! Very useful web! I've been looking for a place where I could put the story of my character! And here is it! I hope I will find many friends here and just awesome OC's! THANKS! ^_^ Manku-Urakami (talk) 10:07, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Improving this wikia: Hello! What about making a great homepage? I've got some ideas... if you're interested, feel free to contact me. And I think we should create some rules for the OC creators in order to make this wikia ordered. Some will be a category " completed characters" which will lead to the completed ones, the "under construction characters" which will lead to the completed ones and so one. I've got many ideas, but I need your opinion. I'm waiting for you reply! Efflorescence (talk) 14:27, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey, thanks for doing something about my editing options. I have greatly appreciated it. Thank you very much, and I'll do something in return, if you have any problems that is :D Colorful mist (talk) 10:52, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thank you so, so, so, so much for your help! :) BlackYinWhiteYang (talk) 02:14, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey! Thanks for helping me with the page! ^^ MitsukiAna Thank you so much! All I need is someone to draw her with digital art. Please will you be able to do it? Thanks! Hey! Thanks for the offer of help. :) Karnia I'm sorry, but I do add those categories for a reason, and would appreciate it if you would leave them there. It would also be of great appreciation if you would inform me before making changes to my articles. Thank you! Akastalker (talk) 21:56, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Just want to say thank you!! <3 I was on the wrong page when I edited staff, and nothing to be confused about I told Bjorn to stop critisizing my posts a while back and to completely leave them alone, I don't care if he is staff I told him to allow another staff member to handle all problems with any of my pages. He deleted a page called Ryu Mizushima which took several weeks to create. Not sure what over, I was assuming maybe artwork which I had permission from the artist to use (and could prove it) and if that was the case then all he needed to do was remove all of the art rather than the entire page. Annyone who deletes a page because of something so miniscule that can easily be remedied by removing the probelm itself has no buisness being a member of staff to any community. But that's just my professional opinion. InfamousUchiha (talk) 22:22, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi I'm new here and a few days ago i made a naruto originals page titled Junko, some one called Beweaveit, edited it without my permission and they posted pornographic content and inappropriate words all over it, and i dont really know how to fix it, thankypu :) --JunkoOrochiko1029 (talk) 22:21, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Thankyou very much, I'll just re write it again thankyou very much again :) --JunkoOrochiko1029 (talk) 22:25, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Glad to have you as Admin here. It seems that you deleted the screenshot guide page, and I was wondering, what are the rules for it? Because I was planning to post my OC with an edited screenshot of a canon character, but I know I will put in a disclaimer for Kishimoto.